Ball valves are commonly used for opening and closing fluid communication in a line and generally include a spherical valve element. However, in making larger size valves from 12 inch to 48 inch, the ball valves become very expensive and require sophisticated and expensive equipment for manufacturing. The present invention is directed to various improvements in a fabricated ball valve which when compared with other ball valves is much less expensive and requires less sophisticated and expensive manufacturing equipment.